no regets
by tamashii nesumu
Summary: What if Kira did work for the Earth alliance AU


Chapter 1  
  
"Noooo!" Kira yelled as he collapsed in front of the bloody form of his father.  
  
"Come on! There is nothing you can--" but the cry was cut off as a splash of blood sprayed onto the little boy.  
  
In the time period of five minutes Kira had already seen the death of both parents; their dead bodies lying side by side, covered in blood. He was aware of nothing as the last few minutes replayed over and over in his mind.  
  
He stared up at the huge mobile suit that towered before him. He couldn't help but feel hatred at everything and everyone right now. They had caused this massacre. He had felt so helpless as he stared at the powerful machine.  
  
He had stood there for the longest time watching as his home for the last twelve years was destroyed piece by piece. Hatred filled him. He hated the ZAFT. He hated them for causing him and many other civilians such grief. Letting his anger take over Kira had vowed to kill ZAFT at that very moment, as he rushed blindly forward at a ZAFT foot solider.  
  
Kira jerked awake, soaked in cold sweat as he looked around at his teammates. Letting out a breath of relief to find them all soundly asleep, Kira sighed. It was that dream again.  
  
Kira had tried to forget the horrible death of his parents, but his nightmares kept the details vivid in his mind. Driven by his blind rage at the ZAFT, Kira had signed up as a member of the Earth Alliance.  
  
Thrilled to have a coordinator on their side Kira quickly became part of the most elite soldiers in the Alliance. In the past year he had killed more men than he could count. He had wondered more than once how he was different from any other ZAFT member.  
  
During his first real battle Kira had failed miserably, allowing his feelings of fear guilt and anger take over. But in time Kira had learned to ignore his feelings and to any outsider he seemed almost merciless.  
  
A horn blared through the speakers as the alarm on the colony was raised, interrupting his thoughts. He quickly pulled on his clothes and jumped out of bed as his teammates slowly began to stir.  
  
Apparently, ZAFT had found out about the Gundams that were being built secretly on Heliopolis, the so-called neutral colony that Kira was on.  
  
"Kira! Go pilot the Strike Gundam. It seems that the ZAFT are trying to steal them. I'll send the others after you," the commander ordered urgently as Kira quickly headed toward the exit.  
  
Kira stepped out into the open to be greeted by the scenery of war. The terrified citizens, the ZAFT mobiles and even the blood seemed almost identical to that of his dream.  
  
Having to time to waste Kira quickly pushed every thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on the mission.  
  
Kira had just taken a few steps when he heard a huge explosion behind him. Prepared for the worst, Kira turned around to find the headquarters in flames.  
  
Not dawdling at all Kira quickly turned back on his mission, keen to get his hands on the Strike Gundam before ZAFT could.  
  
In his rush Kira failed to notice the girl in front of him, resulting in a crash. After a muttered apology Kira turned to leave only to be pulled back by the girl.  
  
"Do you know how to get to the testing site at block D-13?" she asked urgently, "I have to confirm something."  
  
"You're his daughter aren't you?" Kira gasped. Not waiting for an answer before he quickly dragged the girl to the nearest shelter.  
  
"Let go of me! I have to know! Did he...?" the girl yelled trying to break free from Kira's firm hold.  
  
But before she could finish Kira pushed her into the shelter and as the door slid close she barely heard the whisper from Kira.  
  
"It's true."  
  
After a moment to gather all his thoughts Kira headed toward the factory again, hoping he was not to late.  
  
He entered the rather bare building to find Lieutenant Ramius running through the rain of gunshots.  
  
"Watch out!" Kira warned as Ramius shot another ZAFT soldier.  
  
The lieutenant whirled around in surprise before smiling.  
  
"Follow me! The Gundam is right up there."  
  
"Wait!" Kira yelled but it was too late. Although the bullet missed the vital points the pain was enough to cause the lieutenant to drop her gun.  
  
Kira stared into the face of the enemy and froze. "Athrun...Athrun Zala?" managed to gasp.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as the two boys stared at each other. Athrun was the first to regain his senses as he raced toward the other Gundam.  
  
Seeing the Athrun seemed to snap Kira back to reality as he quickly grabbed the injured lieutenant and raced for the Strike Gundam.  
  
"Get behind me now!" Kira commanded as he started up the giant mobile suit.  
  
"How's everything over there, Athrun?" the voice of Miguel rang out from the speaker system startling the dark haired boy.  
  
"Rusty's dead and an Earth Alliance member is piloting the last Gundam," Athrun replied.  
  
"Athrun, I want you to retreat," Miguel ordered.  
  
"But-" before Athrun could finish however Miguel had already severed the connection. Sighing at his teammates ruthlessness Athrun quickly headed back toward the battleship.  
  
Meanwhile Miguel was taunting Kira into attacking.  
  
"Come on. You really think a natural could beat me? The Earth Alliance is more stupid than I thought."  
  
Kira didn't reply as his fingers flew over the keyboard rewriting the O.S of his Gundam for battle.  
  
Unaware of the danger Miguel rushed to attack, overconfident of his skill. He was surprised to se the Gundam parry the punch on its own.  
  
"Make shift armor?!" He cried amazed at the suit's capability. "However we coordinators are the chosen few. There is no way a mere natural can beat me!" He screamed in frustration as he charged ruthlessly forward.  
  
Kira however responded calmly as he pulled out his swords and lashed the enemy mobile.  
  
Miguel just gaped in shock as his Ginn exploded.  
  
Kira didn't have time to gloat, as his Gundam suddenly turned gray.  
  
"The main battery is shutting down. This Gundam was not finished for battle so we had no time to install a high capacity energy pack," the lieutenant explained.  
  
At the arrival of the Archangel, the earth's new battleship, the ZAFT was forced to retreat as Lieutenant let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Who are they?" an officer named Natarle Badgiruel, asked as she pointed to a group of citizens that were consequently his closest friends on Heliopolis.  
  
"As you can see they are just civilians," Ramius replied evenly. "But this boy, Kira piloted the Strike Gundam and destroyed the enemy Ginn. He is a member of the Earth Alliance," the lieutenant explained.  
  
"Your him aren't you? The one and only coordinator on the Earth Alliance," Natarle gasped realization dawning on her.  
  
"Yes," Kira whispered trying to escape the shocked gazes from his friends. "I am Kira Yamato. Pilot of the Strike Gundam,"  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I'll introduce Flay and the others later but this is mainly going to be about Athrun and Kira. There will be no pairings unless I find it necessary. Gomen.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
